Goth's Baby
by K.C. Raven
Summary: Raven's pregnant and Beast Boy's doesn't believe it's his. Can her friends and Goth help her threw ordeal? Or will she be left hanging at the last minute. RavenxGoth
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERYONE!

HOW'S IT GOING?

I JUST CAME UP WITH A NICE ONE.

SO FAR NO ONE HAS HAD A RAVEN AND GOTH FLICK. HE'S IN THE CARTOON. HE'S THE TEEN IN WITH THE BLACK HAIR AT THE CLUB, IN SISTERS. AND SEEN SEVERAL OTHER TIMES. SO I WANTED ONE AND MADE A PREGNANT STORY WITH FLIP TO IT, SINCE EVERY STORY I'VE READ SO FAR, THE FATHER'S ALWAYS THERE. NOT THIS TIME.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

CHAPTER 1

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked nervously as she interrupted his and Terra's kiss. He gave her annoyed look as he looked over at her. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" Raven rushed the words out of her mouth.

"I'll be back in a sec." Beast Boy whispered into Terra's ear, soothingly. Raven flitch at his soft voice, remembering how he used to talk to her like that. Beast Boy left Terra's side and followed Raven down the hall to her room. "What's so important, that you had to interrupt me during my kiss?" Beast Boy said with pure venom. Raven flitch at his harsh word, striking her in the heart, deeply.  
"I'm…I'm…" Raven fought for the words to come out of her throat, as sweat slid down her face. And felt that everything around her was getting hotter.

"You're what?" Beast Boy said in frustration. Not caring what was wrong with his ex-girlfriend.

"_I'm pregnant."_ Raven whispered as lightly as she could get it, to come out.

"A little louder here." Beast Boy stared into her distress face.

"I'm pregnant." Raven yelled dramatically. Tears threaten to spill as she looks away from him. Hoping he'll accept it.

"You slut." Beast Boy spat out, turning on his heal to leave. Raven looked up at him in shock. She had at least expected him to be all concern and be a little scared.

"What?" Raven looked at him disbelief.

"Do I have to repeat? You're a slut." Beast Boy stared her, right in the eye. He had just reached the door and had opened it.

"Beast Boy. It's yours." Raven replied cautiously.

"Yah right! That's bull crap Raven. It's not mine. You went out and got yourself pregnant to some loser." Beast Boy yelled. Death spelled itself across his face.

"I surrender to you, n only you. It was just a month ago." Raven had tears streaming down her face.

"Yah right. Don't you have a striping bar to go to?" Beast Boy spat out as he entered the hall.  
"That's all you wanted now. Wasn't it? Wasn't it!" Raven screamed at him. He turned and looked at her with disguise written on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy looked at her angrily.

"You fucked me and once you fuck Terra, you're going to throw her away like you did with me." Raven glared at him, with murder on her face. Her eyes twinkle of ways to kill the green boy.

"You don't know what you talking about." He spat out. Raven just couldn't take it anymore. She shoved him out of the way and ran out of the tower. Beast Boy turned find Robin and Cyborg staring at him bewildered.

Café

Raven sat in the darkest corner in the back of her favorite café. Her hood pulled up, covering her red shot eyes. Not wanting anyone to know that, she was crying, that a super hero was crying. Her face stared at the wall as her shoulders shook every so often.

Goth, her good friend that worked at the café, didn't usually work on Tuesdays, but tonight, he had been called in to fill some one's place.

His long raven hair hanged in his face, as he wore black work pants, and a white, collar, short sleeve shirt. An apron hanged around his stomach, just above the hips.

Tuesdays were slow days, he took what orders he could from the few customers in the café, cleaning the tables, and taking out the trash. That stuff. He wasn't allowed to work the machines, after spill stuff all over himself.

While, he finished up in six hour day, cleaning the tables, and collecting tips. Then he notices a blue cloak, a head of him. He smiled at the thought of seeing her again. But he soon became concern, as he watched the cloak shake so often. He put down his bin of dishes and slowly approached her.

"Hey Raven." He replied as he got right behind her. Raven jumped at his voice, and looked up at him in shock, and yet feared. Goth could see into her violet eyes, seeing that she had been injured greatly. Not physically but mentally. "What's wrong?" He sat right next to her. So he could hear her breath, and feel her vibes that spread from her body.

"It's better for you not to get involve." Raven replied as she looked away from him. She had come here, knowing that Goth didn't work Tuesdays. "What are you doing here? You don't do Tuesdays." Raven dare not look into eyes, knowing he could see exactly what she was feeling.

"I need the money to pay off my motorcycle." Goth replied, knowing she would try to get off topic, but he learned how to stump her. Make her think you forgot about the question, then ask her again when she's off guard.

"You finally got the motorcycle you've been dreaming of." Raven's voice was plain and toneless.

"Yah, mom wasn't happy, but hey, I'll be out of the house in a few years. Need my own wheels." Goth laid back in his chair and put his arms in the back on his head. Raven, was one of the few people that he had opened up to. He guesses since she opened up to him, it was safe to open up to her. Everyone else, was pointless to him. He gave them the same tone, dull voice on how everything is pointless.

"I'm betting that they're just counting down the days that they kick you out." Raven gave off one of her jokes.

"Yah, they are. They have a party every ten day. Knowing its ten days less to having me around." Goth joked as he gave off a rare chuckle. "So, what's wrong Raven?" Raven looked down at the table, as she played with her fingers. "Raven please, I know you're hurting. And I want to help." Goth's concern eyes buried into her soul, wanting to know what was stressing her out.

"Unless, you can turn back time. There's nothing you can do." Raven replied with harshness in her voice.

"It could be worse Raven."

"Like how?" Raven yelled him, turning her face at him, letting him see the sparkling water building up in her eyes.

"Raven, what happened?" He placed a hand on her shoulders, as she looked away. He wanted to force, whatever was hurting her out.

"Beast boy called me a slut." Raven replied, hoping he would leave it like that, but she knew better than that. He would want the whole story.

"Your boyfriend called you a slut." Goth had shock in his voice, but he knew more must be bothering her to make her break down to this. Raven nodded her head, not wanting to let him see her stain face of tears.

"He's my ex now." Raven whipped away the treading tears. "We broke up a month ago." Big mistake Raven, now he's going to pry.

"Why?" Goth put an arm around her shaking shoulders. Becoming even more concern.

"I…a…we sorta…" Raven didn't want to say what they had did. A small gasp caught her attention, as she looked into Goth's eyes.

"You didn't. Please tell me you didn't make love to him." Goth's grip on her shoulders tightened with tensity.

"I did and now I got the caciques." Tears now started to stream down her face. Goth quickly pulled her into a huge. Her head rested on his shoulders' as he dares not to let go. Stroking her back gently as he tried to calm the girl.

"Oh god Raven. You know better. And now you're pregnant?" Raven just nodded her head, finding comfort into listening to his heartbeat. "How did he take the news?" Goth looked at her. Thinking that he would be support of her and right behind her and his child.

"He doesn't believe me." Raven sniffled out as she laid against his chest. As he rocked her back and forth.

"What? Why?" Raven could hear the stress building in his voice.

"Doesn't want to take responsibility for his child." Tears started to flow fast again. "Oh god. I don't know what to do." Raven's voice was full of desperateness.

"That jerk." Goth said to himself. This was his second friend that had gotten pregnant. The other one was just a buddy he saw only so often, that sold herself for money, so it was bound to happen eventually. But the fact it happen to his best friend, made him scared of what to do. "You have three options, you know?" Goth looked down at her face with passion and care ness inside his eyes.

"I know. But I don't know what to do." Raven clanged to his shirt for help.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Went the communicator. Raven answered it, to find that it was a very concern Robin. Before anyone could speak, Goth snatched it out of hands.

"She'll get back to you." Goth hanged up on a very confused Robin. Then his attention went back to a shock Raven. "Please Raven, tell me the whole story." He place her communicator on the table and stoke her hair.

"Goth! You're supposed to be working!" Yelled his manager, as she looked angrily at him from the counter.

"Suck it up. I have an emergency here, now back off, you got Terry too." Goth yelled back at him, as he dared not to let Raven go. His manger gave him a deathly glare and left it at that.

"I shouldn't be here." Raven went to push off of his chest. "I'm distracting you from work." Goth wouldn't let her go.

"It's okay. I've been working here, for almost two years now. Shelby knows I'm a good worker." He let out a small sigh. "You're more important that some stupid job." He replied as he continued to comfort her. "So tell me what happen between you twos?"

Raven slowly began to tell the tale of what happened between her and Beast Boy.

It was about ten thirty that night, as Goth walked her back home. They two proceeded into the tower, to where the main room was.

"I could wake Robin or Cyborg. I'm sure they won't mind, giving you a ride home." Raven replied as she took off the jacket that Goth had lent to her.

"It's okay. I'm a goth, I can handle the night, besides it's a full moon ta night." Just then it began to down pour, with light dancing across the sky and thunder making music in the air.

"Well, then I suggest you let me drive you home then." The turned to find Cyborg and Robin in the kitchen, doing something?

"Guys? How long have you've been there." Raven asked nervously.

"Since, eight a' clock. Waiting for you to come home." Cyborg replied as he put some sausage on he's mega meaty meat sandwich. "Yo, Goth. How's it going?" Cyborg walked up to the two, getting a high five from Goth.

"Okay, I guess." Goth shrugged his shoulders, not really in the mood to talk to the other Titans.

"Okay then, I'll go warm up the car then." Cyborg was about to leave his sandwich for the garage.

"Hold up Cy." Robin ordered, as listen to radio on his I pod.(I don't know if I pods have radios or not. I don't have one.) "You better stay here tonight. There's a hurricane like weather coming this way from Hurricane Troy. You'll get blown right off the bridge." Robin turned off his I-pod and put it away in the pockets of his pajama's pants. "You can stay in the guess room tonight and once the weather is over in the morning, Cyborg can take you home." Robin replied as he looked at the two sternly.

"Okay, um… can I call my mom? Just so she don't freak." Goth rubbed the back of his head out of habit as he looked at the two with an unsure face.

"Sure man. There's a phone in the guess room, that should still work. I'll show yau." Cyborg signaled for him to follow. Goth slow followed him as Raven was about to follow.

"Raven can I talk to you." Robin stopped her in her tracks, as she looked fearful at him. Goth placed a hand on her shoulder for reassures. Nodding at her to go to see him. Raven slowly made her way to Robin as he waited for Goth to leave the room.

"Raven, we heard yours and Beast boy's fight." Robin replied slowly, not wanting to talk to her alone. "So you're…um." He looked down at his feet.

"Yah." Raven nodded in a shame.

"And it's Beast Boy's?" Robin asked cautiously. Raven slowly nodded. "Don't worry he's not getting off scotch free." Robin replied hoping in some small way that would make her feel better. "Have you decided what you're going to do with it?"

"No. I don't know what to do." Raven turned her back from him.

"Whatever you choose. We'll be with you 100." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulders.

"Okay." Rave just barely nodded.

WHAT YA THINK OF IT. Okay.

HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND REVIEW,

I ONLY UPDATE WHEN THERE'S REVIEWS.

OKAY?

So tell me HOW YOU LIKED IT.


	2. Chapter 2

YEAH GLAD SOME PEOPLE LIKED IT. SO HERES SOME MORE AND TRUST ME IT'S GOING TO GET BETTER. REALLY BETTER.

CHAPTER 2

I waited nervously in the room as we waited for the doctor to show up. Robin had come with me today. Feeling that since he was the leader, it was his responsivebilty to make sure everything was going to be okay. I still hadn't decided what I wanted to do. It's only been less than a month and this was a huge decision to make.

"So, have you decided yet?" Robin looked at me with a serious face. I nervously shook my head as I continued to look straight at the floor. "Just don't be nervous to tell us Raven. We want to help." Robin tried to lighten the mood.

"Everyone but, Beast Boy." I looked down at the ground ashamed of what had become of my ex.

"Don't worry Raven. He's not going to get away with any of this. I'm going to make sure he pays child support and such, if you decide to keep this child." Robin put a comforting hand on my shoulder, to show that they were all there, right behind me. Even if I decided to kill this kid. "You nervous?" Robin asked as his sad eyes tried to look into mine. I just stared down and slowly nodded my head. "Don't be, it'll all be alright."

Just then the doctor came in.

"Well Miss Raven, what seems to be the problem?" I stared over at Robin, begging for help.

"Well, she's…uh…" Robin tried to let it out but couldn't. "She's here for…a check up." Robin quickly stuttered out, looking over at me, knowing he was just as uncomfortable as I was with telling him, I was pregnant. Superheroes aren't supposed to make mistakes like this, they're supposed to be perfect, the perfect child that any parent would want for a child.

"Any special reason. You all had a check up a few months ago." The doctor eyed us suspiciously.

"Yeah, well…uh."

"Out with it already." The doctor was starting to lose his patience.

"I'm pr…prrre." Raven turned towards Robin, begging for help. He just shook is head, glare at her to tell on her own. "_I'm prrrregant."_ Raven stuttered out. Her eyes clamped shut.

"You know the city isn't going to like this." The doctor said sternly as he glared down at the teen, threw his glasses.

"The city's not going to find out. Everything about Raven's pregnancy is going to be classified. Got me." Robin stated as he glared at the doctor.

"You're both underage. You can't do that. And you can't get the abortion without you're mother's signature." The doctor glared at Raven. "Hero or not, there's no exceptions.

"What if your parents are already dead?" Raven stated.

"Then you need you're guardian's."

"What if you don't have a guardian?" Raven glared at him. He just glared down at her, giving her a nasty look.

"Then you're out of luck. You're not getting an easy way out."

"Will you back off already." Robin stepped in between them. "Do you do this with every girl that steps into your room. It was an acciendent. Now just do your job." Robin gave the doctor a death glare.

"Yeah and you're just trying to look like a good boyfriend now, right? Then you'll take off." the doctor glared down at him.

"What?" Was all that Robin could get out.

"Robin's not the father." Raven quickly shouted, growing anger by the second.

"So she says." By then Robin had, had enough.

"Come on Raven." Robin grabbed her hand and yakked her out of the room, and up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" She looked at them confusedly.

"Yeah, we need a different doctor for Raven." Robin quickly got to the point.

"Is there a problem with the one she has?"

"Yeah." Robin paused for a moment. "We need a girl."

"What's wrong with Dr. James?"

"Would you want a fifty year old man staring down your shirt." Robin gave her a cold glare, and ways getting really annoyed.

"Whatever, let me find some one." She began to type away on the computer. As Robin turn back to Raven, seeing her glare at him.

"What?"  
"Did you really have to say that?"

"Yeah." Robin said unsure of how to answer.

"He's been my doctor for three years now, and you made me feel like I've been perverted." Raven just continued to glare.

"Alright we have another doctor you can take. She'll see you in room C-19." The desk assistant seemed to pop to life.

"Thanks." Robin led Raven down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY EVEYBODY

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UP DATE

I'VE BEEN SO BISSY WITH WORK, FIELD HOCKY SCHOOL, AND THEN WENT ON VACTION, TRYING NOT TO FAIL GEOMATRY W/OUT MY PARENTS KNOWING.

TRY HELL,

CHAPTER 3

Tower

"Hey Raven. How did the doctors go?" Cyborg asked from behind the counter, as he was making his famous triple meat sauce.

"Okay." Raven said in a quiet voice as she walked up to counter. Resting her head on it.

"Hey girl, everything okay?" He looked down at the miserable girl. Raven just shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"Can't you be me doctor?" Raven looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping he'll give in and say yes. Cyborg let out a sigh as he looked down at her.

"I can't Rae. I'm not a doctor." He watched her expression fall.

"Why not? You've treated us before!" Raven shouted at him, as her large eyes looked confused at him.

"Yeah. Illegally. But Raven this is different."

"How's this different! I may not even keep this kid!" She looked angrily at him.

"Raven, this is your baby were taking about. Another being." He tried to sound soothing to her.

"Stop it! Shut up! I may not keep it! Don't make me feel guilty." Raven went to run out the room, covering her ears from Cyborg's words.

"Were you given up?" Cyborg quickly shouted. Causing Raven to freeze right in her tracks. Turning slightly to see him. "Did your mom give you up?" She just looked at him shocked, as she slowly backed out of the room.

"Hey? What's with all the shouting?" Robin has just walked into the room, unaware of the argument.

"Nothing, just trying to talk to Rae." Cyborg sighed as he went back to work on his dinner.

"About what?" Robin got himself a glass of water and had just started taking sips from it.

"About her baby." Robin immediately began to choke on his water.

"What happened?" Robin said as he tried to gasp for air.

"I'm trying to convince her to not get rid of her baby." Cyborg looked down at the ground with signs of ashamed in his eye.

"Cyborg, I told her whatever she decides we'll behind her 100. Even if it means giving it up or getting abortion." Robin at him angrily, wanting to punch him in the face.

"I Robin. But this is a life, what did this kid do to get murdered." Cyborg stared straight into his eyes, staring him down. "This is Raven's first kid, I don't want her to make a stupid mistake that'll she's regret." He sounded so sympathy towards this kid that it scared Robin, to see him like this. And feared how he would be if she did get rid of it.

"Right now you don't have to worry about her getting abortion." Cyborg looked at him feeling more secured. "Her original doctor wouldn't let her get the abortion unless she had a parent or guardian signature. But this new doctor, I don't know what's her rules are." Cyborg's face dropped at this.

"I don't care what you told her, but I'm telling you now that she's not getting a abortion! So you better make sure to get idea out of her head, because I won't allow it!" Cyborg shouted right into his face, trying to scare him into talking it out of her head.

"It's her kid! If she wants to get abortion then let her! You can't stop her, it's her kid! Your not her parent or guardian! You don't have a say!" Robin argued back at him.

As the two continued on about their argument as Raven secretly listen through the door.

REVIEW PLEASE

NOW THAT THINGS HAVE SETTLED DOWN, I'LL WORK HARDER TO UP DATE MY STORIES.


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY, I'VE BEEN SO BIZZY.

WITH TEST AND THE HSPA PROJECTS.

LIFE'S BEEN A LIVING HELL.

CHAPTER 4

"Hey Raven." Goth smiled at her as he came into the command room. Raven was lying on the couch, looking slightly pale. "Hey? You okay?" Goth sat next to her, taking her into his arms.

"Morning sickness." Was the only thing she could squeak out before she felt like she was going to gag again.

"You doing okay Raven?" Robin had just walked into the room to get dinner started. "Oh, hey, Goth." Robin walked up to the two, seeing Raven cling to the kitchen garbage can what was beyond half way full of throw up. "You hungry Raven?"

"Starving." Raven crocked out just as she felt something coming up her throat. The two boys turning their heads in disguise at the scene. When she was done, Robin gently petted threw her hair, trying to find some way to make her feel better.  
"Hopefully you'll be able to hold down dinner." Robin smiled weakly at her, knowing it wasn't going to happen. "You want to stay for dinner Goth?" Goth nodded his head as his attention went back to Raven. Robin left the two and started dinner.

"So, when the throwing up start?" Goth looked down at her feeling sorry for her.

"This morning." Raven replied tiredly, as she snuggled into him. She was beyond tired and weak to be able to do anything.

"Has Beast Boy been doing anything to help you?"

"No. He's a fucking jerk." Raven voice filled with anger as she nails dug into his body.

"RAVEN! The NAILS!" Goth screeched in pain as he pried her hands away from his body.

"Sorry." Raven gave a weak reply as she looked up at him.

"Just don't tell me the mood swings have already kicked in." Goth tried to make it sound like a joke.

"Mood Swings! She's always having mood swings, pregnant or not." Beast Boy had just walked in with Terra right behind him. Raven immediately clang to Goth again just from hearing his voice.

"Since this is also your fault, shouldn't you be over here trying to make her feel better and be growing up since you're going to be a father." Goth glared at him angrily.

"Yeah right. Like I'm going to father a hoe's baster's child." Beast Boy walked right up to the two, as he yelled at Goth. Goth could feel her shiver in his arms as she seemed to coward at Beast Boy's presence. Goth tighten his grip around her, trying to make her feel more secure.

"You know Beast Boy, anyone can call themselves a father. But it takes cowage to be one." Goth was trying to stare him down.

"What ever. It isn't like Raven could ever be able to be a mother. Daffiest will take that kid from her in a second. She'll probably kill her kid, because she won't be able to handle it, she'll be a horror able mother." Beast Boy went right a head and yelled it right into Raven's ear, as she tried to cover her ears desperately, trying not to listen to him.

"Shut the fuck up." Goth immediately pushed him away from Raven, as Robin quickly ran over the commotion, placing himself in between Raven and Beast Boy.

"Back off now, Beast Boy!" Robin order him as he prepared himself, incase Beast Boy would attack.

"Why should I?" Beast Boy looked at him unthreatened. As Terra stood behind him, feeling out of place and unsure of what to do.  
"If she has a miscarriage, I'll have you charged with everything there is." Robin glared at him will threatening eyes.

"Like you'll have any proof it's my fault. She's better off losing it, she'll never be a good mother!" Beast Boy yelled just as he grabbed Terra's hand and dragged her out of the room. His words thou echoed threw out Raven's head. She closed her eyes as she buried her face into Goth's shirt as he tried to sooth her.

Dinner had come and past, but Raven hadn't changed. She barely eat a thing on her plate and needed the boys' help to get back to her room. The two placed her in her room and left her to sleep.

"She's not looking to good. Maybe you should bring her to the doctors tomorrow." Goth looked over at Robin.  
"Yeah, I should. Maybe she'll know how to help her with the morning sickness." Robin looked down at the ground as they continued towards the command room.

"Yeah." Goth went back to looking at his feet. "I hope what he said didn't effect her." Goth glance to the side as they passed a window with a great view of the full moon.  
"What do you mean?" Robin glanced at him curiously.

"Him telling her that'll be a horror able mother, I hope she doesn't go thinking that and that it'll be best to get rid of it, just because he said so." Goth glanced over meeting Robin's eyes.

"Yeah, I hope so too. If she does then I don't know what to do, I want it to be her decision, no one else's."

The Next Morning.

Raven laid in her bed groaning, as she had just threw up her tea. Robin looked down at her sadly. He hated seeing her like this, she was weak and vulnerable.

"We're going to the doctors today, okay?" Robin only got a nod from her. He had tried everything he could think of that would stay settled in her stomach, but she just kept throwing it back up. He petted her hair just as he was about to leave.

"Robin?" Raven groan out with pain. Her throat had been destroyed from her stomach acid.

"What is it?" He said soothingly as he got closed to her, so she could talk gently.

"I want an abortion." She squeaked out before closing her eyes and turning her face not to meet his face.

"What?" Robin wanted to scream, but fought it back. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Raven are you sure this is what you want?" He sat himself on the bed next to her, forcing her to look at him. She just nodded a shameful nod. "Raven, why don't you think about it a little more longer, after what Beast Boy said last night, you really shouldn't believe what he's saying to you." Robin was willing to use any means to get her to reconsider.

"No, he's right I won't be a good mother." Raven looked down at her mattress.

"What are you talking about you'll be a great mother, you're responsible, caring, you can be like a mother to us some times." Robin smiled at her. Raven just wasn't processing what she was hearing, it was only Beast Boy's words that kept replaying in her head.

"I just can't take it." Raven squeaked out as Robin gently rubbed her back. "I can't do this for seven more months, I can't." Raven looked like she was on the break of tears.

REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

YO I'M BACK.

I'LL LIKE TO THANK THE THREE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED MY STORY

SO THANK YOU.

CAN'T PROMISE U ANYTHING ON THE SPELLING THO.

CHAPTER 5

Robin had just gotten off the phone with the doctor, getting Raven's appointment scheduled. He looked over to see Cyborg cleaning the morning dishes. All Robin could feel were knots building up in his stomach. He really didn't want to tell him about Raven's decision. But he couldn't take Raven to the doctor on his motor cycle either.

"Cyborg, can you drive me and Raven to the doctors?" He asked unsure of how to break this to him.

"Sure man, how's she feeling any way? Any better?" Cyborg smiled over at him.

"No, she's feeling worst. She's really weak from not eating for a day in a half." Robin looked down at the ground; he just couldn't say what was going to go on.  
"First week are usually the roughest. By next week she'll be used to it. If she's still having a hard time keeping her food down, we can give her an I.V." Cyborg smiled over at him before going back to the dishes. "So, when's her appointment?"

"It's at 2. You don't have any plans do you?"

"No, none."

LATER THAT DAY. (Raven's is like a little over 3 months now.)

Raven waited on the table, for the doctor to come in. Cyborg was leaning against one of the four walls, as Robin sat in a chair, checking out many of the brochures that were hanging around.

"Cy…" Raven tried to call out as she began to gag again. Cyborg looked up at her, clueless, as Robin immediately recognized what was going on. As he quickly grabbed the trashcan near Cyborg and quickly handed to Raven. As she let it all out, once it got into her grip. Robin and Cyborg turned their heads away in discuss. Just then the doctor came in.   
"Hello." Dr. Nell smiled as she looked over at Raven. Seeing her gagging in her trashcan. "Morning sickness, already setting in? Don't worry it only lasts three more months." She smiled at the pale girl.  
"I'm not going to last that long." Raven said sickly, she looked like she was having a hang over.

"That's what they all say." The Dr. Nell replied as she pulled some paper work.

"No, not that, I…I…want an abortion." Raven looked down at the ground; she felt a shame for even thinking of such a thing.

"Say what!" Cyborg was ready to explode in shock.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Dr. Nell asked as she came up to Raven, placing a hand on each shoulder. Raven just nodded her head. "Alright, I'm going to need a signature from some one who is eighteen and lives with you." She replied as she looked down at the girl.

"Cyborg, you're eighteen. You can sign them." Raven looked over at him with some hope. As the doctor handed him the papers and a pen. Cyborg looked down at the papers in his hands and looked up at Raven. He couldn't believe she wanted him to do this, he just couldn't do this. He couldn't let her do this.

"No, Raven." Cyborg threw the papers in the trash as he looked at her angrily. "I'm not signing a death warrant."

"Cyborg, you have too. I can't go through with this any longer." Raven yelled at him with pleading eyes.

"No Raven. If you were raped I would sign it in a second. But you weren't, you need to take responsibility for your mistake." Cyborg looked angrily at her, as he tried to make her afraid of him at the moment. "I'm not going to let you make the same mistake that my girlfriend made." Cyborg quickly left the room, slamming the door behind him. Leaving Raven very stun.

"Okay…" Robin tried to think of something to break the tensity. "Lets do this as a regular appointment and we'll talk about the rest when we get home." Robin looked over at Raven. "I'm going to go talk to Cyborg." Robin quickly ran out of the room.

Cyborg had gone outside, in the little courtyard the hospital had set up. He sat on the concrete bench into much thought to realize Robin was right next to him.

"Cyborg?" Robin looked down at the slouched robot. Cyborg just briefly glanced up at him.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Robin took a set next to him.

"Because it happened before my accident." He looked down at his robotic hands. "I was like what? Fourteen when it happened?"

"I still don't get why you don't want Raven to go through with it?"

"Because my girl died during the operation. I don't want to take that chance with Raven. I don't want her to die." Cyborg looked like her was on the brake of tears.

"What ever happened to your girlfriend was probably really rare. Women get this done everyday, practically." Robin tried to get him to see the silver lining.  
"I just can't Robin. Not after I lost my girl. I'm too scared to let Raven go through with it. I don't want anything to go wrong with it. If I let it happen and something happens, don't know what I'll do, I'm the one responsible for it. I'm the one that signed throw bloody papers." Cyborg just looked down at the stone path as Robin looked at him with concern.

"Everyone thought this was an accident. Thought it was my father's fault." Cyborg was referring to his hands as gently shook them. "It wasn't! I did it. I just wanted to die. I wanted out of this life, but no, I became this! I swear I'm being punished for my mistakes." Cyborg suddenly grew quiet. "I just can't let it happen." Robin leans over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"I didn't no."

Review.


	6. Chapter 6

YO I'M BACK. HOWS THAT LAST CHAPTER? HOPED U LIKE IT.

HERES THE NEXT.

CHAPTER6

"How could you do this to me!" Raven yelled angrily at Cyborg, as the Titans sat in the Common room.

"Look Raven, I'm going what I think is right and you better get yourself too. You're going to be having a baby in like six months." Cyborg just stared at her from the couch, as she walked around the room angrily. All the titans were being sure not to get in her way, as they listen to her yell angrily.

"Raven, you need to calm down. This stress isn't good for you or the baby." Robin tried to gather his courage as he stepped towards her.

"Fuck off Robin! This doesn't concern you!" Raven shout, causing all the Titans to look at her in disbelief that she cursed off their leader. Even Robin was taken back by it.

"Told you she was a bitch. It was the reason I left her." Beast Boy whispered into Terra's ear, thinking Raven wouldn't hear him. But he was blown right off the couch, and flung into the nearest wall.

"WHAT! DID! YOU! SAY!" Raven looked angrily at him, as she had him pinned to the wall, with her powers. He was at her mercy, well his upper half was. Her powers had trapped his arms, neck and chest. She got really closed to him, to the point that their faces were nearly touching. "What did you say?" Her eyes were red with fiery written in them.

"None of your damn business." He simply replied as she tightened her hold on his neck.

"Raven!" Raven looked behind her to see Robin standing there. "That's enough. Put him down."

"Why should I?" Raven glared at him, not wanting to follow his orders.

"Raven." Robin looked at her sternly. Raven slowly let Beast Boy go, as she followed his orders. Beast Boy looked like he was ready to kick her, for taking a long time to release him. "Beast Boy, don't even think about it."

"What?" Beast Boy tried to look innocently.

"I see your foot." Robin glared at him. Beast Boy looked down at his foot. It was in stance to kick Raven right in the stomach.

"So what, she doesn't want it anyway. Let's just get rid of it already." Beast Boy looked at him angrily.

"So you can get off scotch free. Is that why you're pushing her to get an abortion. So you don't have to take the responsibility of your own kid." By now Raven had released her grip on Beast Boy and went to the kitchen to get some tea to help sooth her. Cyborg had just come back from down stairs to let Goth in. Goth had immediately gone over to Raven to see how she was. He heard the two boys arguing, the look on Raven's face and had put two and two together to figure out what was happening.

"You okay?" Goth placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just great." Raven wanted to yell with everything she had but she just couldn't find the strength. She was wiped and tired. The pregnancy was already starting to drain her. Her back was starting to hurt, her stomach was becoming visible and she was very hungry, but didn't want to make anything. She just made herself some tea to drink while she sat down.

"You sure you're okay?" Goth slowly followed her out of the kitchen part of the room. All of a sudden Raven just froze as he nearly ran into her. Her tea had fell out of her hands as she turned white with a fearful expression. "Raven! What's wrong?" Everyone in the room became silent as they turned towards Raven. Robin immediately ran over to her as everyone stayed where they were.

"Raven! What's wrong? What happened?" Robin quickly asked as he began to panic.

"I don't know!" Raven's voice was shaken and full of fear.

"Raven talk to me." Robin had grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at him but, her eyes kept going down to her stomach. "Is it the baby, is something wrong with the baby?"

"I don't know. It feels like it's trying to get out." Raven looked like she was on the verge of losing it, she was shaking in fear from what was happening.

"What?" Robin looked at her in confusion. "Raven explain this to me. What's going on?"

"I just don't know!" Yes Raven is going to lose it soon. "It's trying to rip out of me." Raven was about to go over board with tears soon. Robin was too confused in what she was saying to understand what was wrong. Goth was right behind her as he listen to the two. Until he figured out what was happening.

"Raven, where are you feeling this?" Goth got right next to her, as she shakily placed her hand on her stomach and quickly snatched it away. Goth went ahead and placed his hand on the same spot. Robin looked at him confused and was starting to feel like an angry father, as he watched him touch his 'daughter'. Goth waited a few moments before a small smile spread on his face. "Raven, it's okay. It's just kicking." Goth couldn't help but laugh at her over reaction.

"What?" Raven looked at him confused, as Robin stepped away from the two relieved it wasn't something serious.

"The baby's kicking, it's letting you know it's a live." Goth felt Raven relax in his arms, as she calmed down and placed her hand back where the baby was kicking.

"This feels really weird." A small smile came on her lips as she looked down at her stomach.

"Friend Raven, may I feel the kicking?" Starfire had flown over to the two.

"Um…Yeah…I guess." Raven looked at her unsure as Starfire excitedly placed her hand on Raven's stomach.

"Eee!" Starfire squealed as she felt it kick. "I felt it! I felt it kick!" Starfire pranced around happily. Until she got a good look at Raven. "Um…Raven why is your stomaching doing the poking out." Everyone immediately looked down at Raven's stomach.

"Umm… I need to buy new clothes." Raven tried to make her voice sound as low as possible but Starfire caught it.

"Friend we must travel to the mall of shopping. And buy the garments of maturity." Raven looked fearful at Starfire as she felt sweat drops go down her face.

Don't forget to review.

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

HEY HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER

CHAPTER 7

JUSTICE LEAGUE HEADQUARTERS.

"Hey Batman check this out." Wonder Woman, yelled over at him. As she checked the Teen Titans files.

"What is it?" Batman walked behind her, peering over her shoulder.

"Looks like some one been going to the doctors a lot." Wonder Woman replied as she let Batman, take control of the computer.

"So what. Maybe she's sick or broke something." Flash had flashed in with a huge hoagie that he had just made.

"No, she's not seeing any doctor, she's seeing obstetrician." Batman looked down at Wonder Women.

"A what?" Flash looked at him clueless.  
"A doctor for pregnant women." Batman replied in a sour voice.

"Wait, some one's pregnant? Who?" Flash looked at him in confusion.

"Raven from the Teen Titans is pregnant." Batman glared at him.

"Oh, may be we should send some kind of congra…Wait! Wait! Wait! She still just a kid! And is pregnant?" Batman just nodded his head.

"Doesn't look like anyone knows about it, so let's try and terminate the pregnancy before word gets out about it." Batman looked down at Wonder Woman for support, in his idea, as she nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you guys can't just step in and take charge of her life." Flash quickly defended her.

"Trust me; we're doing this kid a favor by doing this. The media will be cruel to her; she won't be seen as a good model for the younger kids. We're basically saving her rep and life by doing this." Wonder Woman fought back. Knowing that no parent is going to want their kids to look up to some one they're going to think is irresponsible.

"Shouldn't you ask her first, this is her kid? Her life. Maybe she wanted to get pregnant. She's from another diminution maybe this is normal for her." Flash argued back.

"All she's going to do is make super heroes look bad. And we have to make sure she gets an abortion. She's a minor she has little say in this." Wonder Woman, typed quickly on the computer. "You think we can get her up her today and get it done today?" Wonder Woman looked over at Batman for help.

"I think so. The sooner the better. I'll get the operation room ready." Batman quickly left the room.

"Are you guys crazy or something, this isn't your decision. It's hers." Flash tried to fight back.

TITANS TOWER.

Goth grimed in discus as he heard Raven vomit into the toilet. He heard the toilet flush as she got off of the floor. Goth slowly helped her up as she rinsed her mouth out.

"Looks like it's getting better." Goth led Raven out into the hallway. Raven slowly nodded, as she was starting to get a handle on her morning sickness. She could finally eat without vomiting and wasn't at the toilet 24/7. Goth led her into the common room and laid her on the couch.

"You want anything?" Goth looked down at her as he rubbed her head.

"Some toast, if you don't mind." Raven said tiredly. As she snuggled into her blanket. Goth nodded as he got up and headed towards the kitchen part of the room. Robin was there making himself breakfast. A couple of sunny side up eggs and some left over steak from last night. Robin had gotten used to having Goth in the tower almost all the time. When ever the boy wasn't around, he was at school, work or he had to go home before curfew. Robin greeted the boy as he entered the kitchen, as he got his breakfast together on a plate.

"Five bucks it's a boy." Goth said out of nowhere, as Robin looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I bet five bucks, she's having a boy." Goth said with a grin.

"Why you say that?" Robin had a smirk on his face. He was hoping she was having a girl, thinking a girl would be easier to take care of and it could get him out of changing dippers, if she ever asked him.

"Cause I heard that boys are usually the rough pregnancies. And she looks like she's having a rough pregnancy" Goth grinned as he butter her toast.

"You can't go by that, it's her first pregnancy, all first pregnancies are rough." Robin grinned back, as the two tried to stump each other in their so far knowledge of pregnancies.

"I have an idea, how about you both shut up and go to Kentucky Fried Chicken and get me at least ten snackers." Raven shouted from the couch, getting annoyed by them. And now having a craving for fried chicken.  
"Raven that's not health food to eat during your pregnancy." Robin stepped up to the plate.

"Doesn't it look like I fucken care." Raven sat up as she glared at Robin with four red eyes.  
"Goth can you go get the chicken." Robin shook in fear as he struck out. Goth quickly nodded and ran out of the tower. Robin waited a few moments for Raven to calm down before going over to the couch. "You doing okay? You seem extra tired."

"Ever since this kid learned that he had feet, he's been kicking non stop…Will you settle down!" Raven yelled angrily at her stomach. Robin let out a small chuckle as he sat next to Raven. Raven laid down, half a sleep, half a wake. Groaning in annoyances. Robin looked down at her stomach with a small smile on his face. But every time he did, he could swear it was bigger than it was supposed to be at each month. He would always put it to the side thinking that maybe it was just because she was so small, it always looked so big.

It was about lunch time, everyone was getting together to make lunch and listen to the daily meat and tofu fight. Raven was still lying on the couch, feeling to lazy to get up. Robin went over to her, and helped her off the couch and to the table. Raven sat there tiredly, as she had half of her body lying on it. Cyborg came over to her, with a small home made Italian hoagie and a few chips on her plate. Raven took it tiredly, and began to eat. Just then Goth arrive back at the tower with Raven's snackers. Raven grabbed them greedily and shoved each one down her throat.

"Whoa Raven, take a breather." Cyborg looked at her in shock. As she continued to shove the fried food down her throat. Once the last one was gone, she laid back in her chair with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Am I the only one that lost their appetite?" Beast Boy looked over at Raven in disbelief, as he began to feel a little green. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Just then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Cyborg left to only return with a few of the Justice League heroes behind him.


End file.
